A color material used as an electrophotographic toner includes four colors, that is, yellow, magenta, cyan and black generally. On the other hand, a material having interest is being provided to a field such as various cards and pamphlets, a direct mail and the like. An example of an interesting printed matter, a printed matter is proposed which is manufactured by carrying out an offset printing or a screen print with the use of a printing ink composition blended with a microcapsule that encapsulates perfume. In the printed matter, divergence of fragrance can be maintained over a long time.
Even in an electrophotographic field, a toner containing perfume or a toner obtained by a manufacture method containing a perfume processing process is proposed. However, though these toners are intended to improve unpleasant odor resulting from using an electrophotography, it is hard for people to determine that divergence of pleasant scent of these toners can be maintained over a long time.
Most of printed matters containing perfume microcapsule are printed matters whose fragrance diverges immediately after being printed or printed matters whose fragrance diverges by being rubbed by a finger or a claw. In a case of the latter printed matter, if a receiver of the printed matter does not understand that the printed matter includes aromatic property in advance, it is impossible to efficiently utilize the effect of the aromatic property.